Like A Really Bad Manga
by MitsuMitsu
Summary: Ginny is a fiery hot head and Malfoy is a bratty baby, after a fight they have been sentenced to detention together! Each detention becomes a fullfledged battle. Who will win the war?


Like A Really Bad Manga

Summary: Ginny is a wild monster who attacks anything that makes her angry and Draco is a bratty baby. This played out in my head like a really bad manga.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Out of the bloody way!"

Ginevra Weasley turned around just in time to be hit squarely in the face by a large white book As the book slid off of her face she could feel herself turning red. Her vision became blurred and she was just about ready to throw a tantrum, but instead she regained her composure and calmed down just enough so that her vision cleared. A blonde boy approached her clutching his stomach and trying very hard to not laugh. He picked up the fallen book and looked at Ginny. He put his thumb on her forehead and pushed down on the growing lump. He laughed and said, "Quite the arm I've got, and of course, how could I have missed… you're head is such a large target." Ginny's vision was clouded once more and she blacked out for a few moments before she was so very harshly brought back to reality.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY YOU UNHAND THAT BOY THIS MINUTE!" A shrill voice commanded her. She looked up into the faces of a great many Hogwarts students all of which had formed a large circle around her. She stared at them blankly and saw a tall figure with a large black witches hat try to push through the crowd, her eyes followed the hat until finally the tall bony figure of Professor McGonagall could be seen.

"I said unhand him!" The professor straightened her hat and robes. Ginny could now feel her limbs and she felt something trying to battle with her hand, she looked under her and it appeared as though she was sitting on top of a blonde boy who's face had turned very red as he squirmed under her tight grasp, his nose was bleeding. One of her hands was placed firmly at his throat while the other seemed as though it was about ready to punch his red face. Once she began to remember what had happened, her grip loosened and the boy was able to jump out from under her, startled Ginny fell to the floor and quickly stood up. The blonde boy stood rubbing his neck and eyeing Ginny menacingly.

"Now then, Ms. Weasley please follow me," The blonde boy turned in the opposite direction and began to leave when Professor McGonagall called after him, "Mr. Malfoy, where in heavens name do you think you are going? Follow me! As for everyone else back to whatever you were doing, there is nothing to see here any longer!"

The crowd broke apart in sudden bursts of whispers. "Did you see her? Wham, wham, wham, wham!" A boy who passed next to Ginevra punched a closed fist into his other open hand excitedly, "Just one after another! She didn't even give the bloody kid a chance to breath!" Ginevra's face flushed, her temper had once again got the better of her, she had already been warned after she tried to strangle Ron for playing a joke on her, who knows what McGonagall would do to her this time.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Both Ginny and Draco fidgeted in their chairs, Professor McGonagall looked at both of them intently, her fingers laced and her legs crossed hidden from view behind her desk.

After what seemed like an eternity to both the redhead and the blonde boy Professor McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Malfoy… the nerve of you! Hitting a girl!" Professor McGonagall conjured up a plastic bag filled with ice, "Put that on your head dear." Ginny glared at Draco icily but jerked her head up suddenly at the sound of her name, "And you… Ms. Weasley, I believe this is the second time I catch you assaulting someone." It was Draco's turn to stare icily.

Professor McGonagall leaned back into her chair and said harshly, "Now if one of you would like to explain what happened… calmly." At this both of them shot up in their chairs and began to bellow and shriek at the same time. Professor McGonagall put her hands to her ears and screamed, "SILENCE!" Both Draco and Ginevra sat down once again. Draco crossed his arms and Ginny gripped the armrests of her chair.

"Mr. Malfoy you go first." Ginny's head whipped sideways and she stared angrily at Draco's profile.

"Well Professor… it's like this… I was taking my regular afternoon walk when I bumped into…her," He said frigidly and pointed his thumb at Ginny without looking at her, "I dropped my book, excused myself and she jumped on me!" Draco threw his arms out for emphasis.

Ginny gripped the armrest so hard that her fingers had turned white, "Professor McGonagall! That's not how it happened at all!"

"Then how _did _it happen Ginevra?"

"Well… you see… _I _was the one out for an afternoon stroll when I was clobbered by a white book…" She paused to gently massage the large bump in between her eyes, "As soon as I had managed to calm myself down… he… he… he came up to me laughing so hard he looked as though he was going to suffocate and he laughed and laughed and slapped my head and said it was so big that he couldn't help throwing his book at me… so I… so I got a little angry." Ginny put the ice to her head and let out a little whimper to let Professor McGonagall know she was hurting.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHOKE ME!" Draco bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME EITHER." Ginny shrieked.

"SILENCEEEEEEE!" Professor McGonagall screamed once again. "You are both at fault… Draco this is certainly not the first time you made fun of someone smaller and much younger than you, and Ginny you cannot beat someone up like that every time you are made fun of even if the culprit very much deserves it!" She added that last part while staring carefully at Draco. "I have waited very long to catch you at it Mr. Malfoy and I finally have the opportunity and Ms. Weasley you cannot continue acting this way, I have the mind to suspend both of you, but I digress. Detention for a month for each of you… and you will also be spending it together so that maybe Draco you will learn to be kinder and Ginevra you will learn to control you're temper and then… we all win! Neither of you will eat dinner tonight and you are both dismissed!"

Both Ginny and Draco stood up and turned around, both wanted to exit before the other and they managed to get caught in the door, Ginny shoved her elbow into Draco's side and Draco extended a hand to push Ginny's face, after a fairly short struggle both of them walked out unharmed and stormed off in opposite directions.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Ahaha. I could just picture each scene, comment if you like:3


End file.
